Huckleberry Finn Pan Part 6-Meets Captain Fat cat and His Gang Villian/Mepps Vs Tick-Tock
(In Neverland There is Pirate Ship Filed with Badniks Some of them are setting up a flag of jolly roger ther are some His cosin group Rat copane groud and spy rat throwing daggers at a crude drawing of his leader fat cat himself) * Gang:Oh a gangster Life is a wonderful lif a-Rovin over the sea give me a career as a buccaneer Near a life of a gang for me oh a life of a gang for me oh a gangster.s life a wonderful life they never bur your bones for when its all over A Jolly sea rover drops in on his fried Cat.R Waul Oh (Just then Cat is Coming to oside he is wearing Gray jack and Hat hes Orange For red nose and green eyes his Name is Mepps fat cat,s Best Assent) * Mepps:(Singign With The Predator) My good Friend Cat.R Waul (Stop Singing and Chuckles) Good Moring Shipmates * Maltesse de Sade:(Grabning Mepps) And what,s good about it MEPPS * Mole:(Pointing his Switchblade toward Mepps, Stomach) Here we are collecting barnacles on this Miserable Island * Rat Capone:(with Mepps. Beak in his Postol) While his Nibs plays Ring-Around-the-Rosie with Hucklelbery Finn * Mepps:Look out there Might go off * (He Pulls his Beak out of the gun only to get his neck stuck in a rope) * Spy Rats:We Ought to be tending to the Business of looting ships * Mole:(using HIS sWITCHBLADE TO CUT THE ROPE AND Free Mepps Neck) Well .we almost forget how silt the throat * Le Sewer and Ratatoullie:Bett drop it (AND The gangster grounds throw daggers at mepps only to avoid him) And tell the captain we Want put to sea MEPPS (Matlese de Sade and his groud rat capone team and spy rate Aka Fat cat.s Crew and Mepps sticks his tongue out at them gives them a haughty noed and walks away) (Brown-Blod a Purple Gray Cat wearing a Red Coat Purple Pants and hat and his left paw is Place for Silver Hook and Map in his Right Paw the leader better know as Fat cat) * Fat Cat;Blast that Huckleberry finn if I Could only find his hideout I,d trap him in his lair but where is it Mermaid Lagoon No we.ve searched that we,ve cobed cannibal cove (Putting hos Hook Toward the American.s encampment) Here No no no That.s the Renassaince Territ-(Stop Short) But Wait Those royals know this Island better Than I Do me Own ship Ah I Wonder * Mepps:(Chucking) Goodming Captain * Fat Cat:I've got it (Grabbing Mepps with Hiss Hook) Amy Lawrence MEPPS * Mepps:(Stammering) Amy Captain * Fat Cat:Oil Can Harry's Daugther she'II Know where Finn is Hidding * Mepps:(Stuttering again once his Boss let go) But will she talk captain * Fat Cat:Oh one little Persuasion Might be in order Now let me see Boiling in Oil Uh Keelhauling Marooning (But a Lizzard he heard someone singing He Looked up and he wearing Yellow red shirt white pantes green with Arcodion but he couldn't sing well) * Wart:(Singing) Oh a Gangster Life is a wonderful life but live every minute For all that is in it the life of hunter is short on the life- (But fat cat take out his gun and pulls his trigger shooting wart mepps was alarmed by the gunshot Lizard and Accordion splash into the sea Mepps takes a good look only to get spashed in the face) * Fat Cat:(Blowing smoke from his gun and putting it away) Now let me see where was i? * Mepps:Oh dear dear Fat cat shooting wart in the middle of his cadenza it ain't good from you know * Fat Cat:Good Form Mister Mepps (Knocking the table over angrily and then storming toward Mepps shaking his Hook in from of him) BLAST GOOD FROM DID HUCKLEBERRY SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME * Mepps;Why captain Cutting your paw off was only a Childish prank you Might say * Fat Cat:Aye but throwing it to a Crocodile That Curesd beast like the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me (Fat cat sits on his Chair) * Mepps:And he had you by now captain if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock But Now When he's about he warns you as Might say with is Tick-tock tick-tock (But a Tick-tocking noise is heard Mepps beak begins to move and Fat Cat's Facee Twitches in rythym bubbles are swimming towards the ship and a slender green crocodile bettle know as the Tick-tock Crocodille appears out the water and Licks his Lips ready to eat) * Fat Cat:(Scared) mepps (Jumping on his Arms) MEPPS (Hiss scared to croc away) Oh Save me Mepss Don't Let him get me Save Me Mepps Don't let him get me Save Me Mepps Mepps * Mepp:(Walking Toward Tick-Tock) Here now Shame on you Upsetting the Poor Captain there'II Be No Handouts today shoo now shoo go on go on go on OF WITH YA SAY GO ON OUT OF HERE (Tick-Tock Begs like a Dog but he knows that Mepps means it and Swims back to alligator Creek)